Fire and Ice
by Golden Dreamcatcher
Summary: Elizabeth Grey is finally going to 8th Grade! For her 8th grade year, she gets to go on her Pokémon journey! When she gets teamed up with the cold rebel, Cole Norton, she has to find a way to deal with him. If she doesn't, well... let's just say her journey won't be what she hoped. (This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me!) On hiatus for personal reasons :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is Golden Dreamcatcher! This is my first fanfic, so there will be some mess ups and what not. So, please bear with me! Reviews would be greatly appreciated, even if they aren't so supportive. Critiquing my work will help me become a better writer! So yeah, hope you enjoy! :D ~GD

* * *

Chapter 1: August 1st

It was finally the day. The day that would change everything for 14-year-old Elizabeth Grey. It was the day she would become a Pokémon trainer. Her story would soon play out and intertwine with another's story. Welcome to the world of Pokémon…

BEEP! BEEP! Elizabeth Grey groaned and pulled her pillow over her head. Too early, she thought grumpily. Elizabeth was in her room, the blinds pulled down, letting only a sliver of light in. Her room was spacious and neat. A sliver of light played across the light blue walls and the picture frames that held an assortment of pictures. There was a small wooden desk in the corner next to a large bookshelf that held a magnitude of books. The closet doors were shut and her nightstand had a small picture frame that had a picture of a young girl smiling next to a couple. Scattered across her nightstand were a bunch of knickknacks, jewelry, and papers. One paper stood out, its bright maroon color standing out among the other white papers. On the top said 8th Grade Journey.

"Lizzie!" a voice called out, as a slim brunette came into the room. The girl had dark brown hair and sapphire blue eyes that shone. She had a black and white striped tank top and dark blue skinny jeans. She had on black ankle boots. A small golden charm bracelet was clipped onto her left wrist. On top of her head was a white fedora with a small black feather on the left side. Her long brown hair was in a dutch braid that went to her mid-shoulder blades and was tied with a silky white ribbon.

The girl strode into the room and let out a long sigh when she saw that Lizzie was still in bed. She walked over and quickly shut off the alarm clock. She then proceeded to shake Lizzie, rousing her out of her sleep.

"Lizzie!" the brunette whined slightly as she shook Lizzie back and forth. Lizzie's emerald green eyes shoot open and she flailed for a second.

"Gah! Lily!" The girl, Lilian Grey stepped back and grinned.

"Morning sleepyhead! It's time to get up!" she yelled excitedly, practically bouncing up and down. Lizzie groaned and looked at the time 6:31 AM. She tiredly rubbed her eyes and she glanced at the calendar. The day August 1st was circled in bright red pen.

"August 1st…" Lizzie mumbled tiredly. She sat there for a second and then shot out of bed.

"Oh my Arceus! I can't believe I forgot! It's the first day of 8th grade!" she cried as she shot around her room. Lily giggled and Lizzie unceremoniously pushed the girl out of her room, mumbling thanks to her. Lizzie could hear Lily bounding down the stairs.

Lizzie quickly changed out of her pajamas that consisted of black shorts and a light green tank top. She now had on a black ruffled tank top with white spots and dark blue skinny jeans. Normally she would have worn her maroon school uniform, with its mid-thigh white pleated skirt and maroon blazer. But today was different. She quickly braided her dark brown hair into a french braid that went down to her lower back and quickly tied it off with a glossy emerald green ribbon that matched her eyes. She slipped on her black combat boots. She then grabbed her black cycling hat that had a small emerald green feather on the right side. Lastly, she clipped a small golden charm bracelet on her right wrist. She looked in the mirror. Not bad, she mused and grabbed her small white backpack that was lying next to her bed. She went out of her room, shut the door and ran down the stairs.

Sitting at the kitchen table was Lily and a woman with dark brown hair that was pulled into a short ponytail sat across from her.

"Morning Mom, morning Lily," Lizzie said plopping into her seat the was next to Lily. Lily gave a childish wave and her mom just smiled.

"Morning sweetie! Are you excited for today?" Michelle Grey was a typical mom. She was always there, was stern when she needed to be and was overall a kind-hearted person. She had bright dark brown eyes that twinkled, smooth tan skin and warm hands. She wore a simple purple shirt and jean shorts. And while she wasn't as slim as her two daughters, she was by no means fat.

Lizzie nodded and grabbed her plate which was filled with chocolate chip pancakes and strawberries. She quickly ate and then sat down with her sister in the living room. They sat across from each other on the white carpeted floors. Next to them, the TV was turned on and playing the most recent news. The news was about a Garchomp that had gone on a rampage in Lumiose City yesterday. But since they lived in Aquacorde Town, it didn't really affect them. Well, physically. Wow! Lizzie thought. That kid must really love Pokémon! Climbing up Lumiose Tower to help that Garchomp and then jumping off the tower to save his Pikachu? She smiled. I'd like to be like that kid.

"Lizzie?" Lily asked cautiously, waving her hand in front of Lizzie's face. Lizzie started and gave her sister a sheepish smile, saying it was nothing. She had just gotten lost in her thoughts. Lily sighed.

"I asked you if you had made sure you had packed everything?" Lily had taken everything out of her bag and spread it out across the floor. The were a couple of outfits, 3 jackets, a light blue camera, a book, a maroon folder, some money, a light blue metal water bottle, a couple of snacks, a few bracelets, toiletries, a couple of pencils, a golden holo caster, and a few other knickknacks.

"Yeah, I probably should do the same," Lizzie replied, spreading her own belongings out in front of her. She also had a couple of outfits, 2 jackets, a light green camera, a sketchbook, a pouch full of money, some snacks, a white metal water bottle, a maroon folder with papers, a fire-starting kit, a small golden locket, toiletries, a 2 piece swimsuit, some drawing supplies, a silver holo caster, and a couple of other things.

"Oh, I almost forgot to pack a swimsuit!" Lily gasped and ran to her room. Lizzie chuckled and thought, scatterbrained as ever. Lily then came down the stairs, a swimsuit in one hand and 2 bottles of sunscreen in the other. Lily tossed one to Lizzie.

"Thanks, sis," Lizzie grinned and stuck everything in her backpack, with her sister soon following suit, quickly sticking her own things in her black backpack.

"Girls!" Mom called, a paper clutched in each hand. "You can't forget these!" Both girls scrambled to grab the maroon papers, each of which said 8th Grade Journey.

"Thanks, Mom!" they both said. Without these papers, neither would be able to go on their Pokémon journey. The papers gave permission for them to leave school, like most other 8th graders. 8th grade was considered a hands-on experience with Pokémon, meaning they could go on a journey without worrying about getting behind in school. It also allowed them to get their Trainer's Licence, which would grant them permission to journey around by themselves. They would also get discounts on items in Pokémarts and transportation fees. But most importantly, if they didn't have the paper, they wouldn't be able to get their starter Pokémon. Both girls tucked the paper neatly into their maroon folders.

Lizzie checked the clock. 7:27 AM. The bus would be here soon to pick them up and take them to school.

"It's time to say goodbye," Mom said tearfully, but Lizzie could see the pride shining in her eyes. Both girls hugged their mom, saying their goodbyes and promising to call each other every few days. Within a few minutes, both girls had gone at the door and onto the yellow bus that would take them to the beginning of the next chapter of their lives.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter! I hope to write a chapter at least every 3 days! So, we'll see how that goes! That's all for now! Bai! ~GD


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, GD here! So, this is the next chapter of Fire and Ice, sorry for the wait! It is shorter than the last one, which I'm greatly sorry about. Anyways, more exciting things will be coming soon! Also, I know Lizzie may seem a little flat as of now, but no worries! Her character will become more interesting and unique as the story goes on! Anyways, this chapter was necessary because it introduced some very important characters and the school. But, things should be picking up very soon! Also, thanks to the people who reviewed! So yeah. Until next time, take care! Bai! ~GD

* * *

Chapter 2: Central Kalos Pokémon Academy

The bus screeched to a stop, slightly jolting its passengers forward. Lizzie, who was sitting in the back next to the window, glanced outside. A tall 5-story building stood proudly, its brick walls clean and windows shining. Over the huge entrance, large golden letters spelled out **Central Kalos Pokémon Academy**. The front lawn area was colorful and inviting, with its green grass and a large assortment of vibrant flowers. A couple of small trees and benches were neatly placed around. In the center of the yard was a giant rock. About 10 feet tall and 4 feet wide, its was by far the most interesting part of the front area. It was painted, depicting all sorts of Pokémon and places. In the center of it all was Arceus, the Alpha Pokémon. Surrounding it were all of the other legendary pokémon, like Celebi, Lugia, Reshiram, Mesprit, Mew, Articuno, Suicune and Diancie. Other Pokémon and multiple towns, cities and landmarks were included.

Most students were just getting off the buses, going to stand in multiple groups around the courtyard. Lizzie brought her focus back to herself and quickly grabbed her bag, following the rest of the students off the bus. As she stepped off she quickly searched around for her friends. She quickly found them, saying bye to Lily, for she was going off to find her own friends.

"Hi Lizzie!" a voice greeted cheerfully. The voice belonged to a slim red-haired girl the same age as Lizzie. She had hazel eyes and a light dusting of freckles across both cheeks. She was wearing ripped red jeans and plain white t-shirt. Around her waist was a black plaid jacket and she had white high tops on. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail, the curly hair ending at right below her shoulders

"Hi Allie," Lizzie replied back, giving the girl a small smile. She looked at the rest of her friends. There were another girl and a boy. The girl was a slim blonde, with the ends of her mid-shoulder blade hair a dyed dark purple. She was wearing white jean shorts and a dark purple and gray striped long sleeve shirt. She had a black beanie on top of her head and had on gray knee-high boots.

"Hey," the blonde said casually, giving Lizzie a small nod.

"Don't sound too thrilled there, Casey," teased Lizzie with a smirk. Casey grumbled something about shutting up and rolled her eyes. But she had small smile playing on the corners of her lips.

"Hey! Don't I get any love girly?" a voice good-naturedly mocked. Lizzie couldn't repress a groan and faced the boy who had a small smirk on his tan face. The boy was wearing tan khaki shorts and a light blue jacket. The jacket was partly unzipped, revealing a white t-shirt with reddish mega evolution symbol. He had light brown hair and green eyes.

"Laurence," Lizzie said with a small frown. The boy, Laurence, held up his hands and slightly shook his head.

"I'm just kidding," he said, giving a small smile. Lizzie sighed and returned the smile. She then turned and looked around, a confused look on her face.

"Hey… Where's Jason?" The rest of the group looked around, realizing that Lizzie was right. Jason didn't seem to be here. Lizzie checked the time on her Holo Caster. 7:45 AM.

"He should have been here by now…" Allie said, looking down. 5 minutes passed and the school doors opened. Still no sign of Jason. The group sighed and started to head inside.

"Wait!" a voice cried out. Lizzie turned and saw none other than Jason. His black hair was messy, though he still looked good. He was wearing a black t-shirt with an orange shape of a Lugia on it and blue jeans. He had his black headphones around his neck and his black sneakers were on his feet. _Why am I not surprised,_ Lizzie thought. _Of course he is wearing that shirt. He is originally from Johto after all._

Once Jason caught up, they all went inside of the school. It was time to begin their tests.


End file.
